1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to docking apparatus which removably receives and retains portable data collection terminals, including communications and power terminals, which become coupled to such a portable data collection terminal upon insertion of the portable data collection terminals into the docking apparatus. This invention also relates generally to apparatus for, and methods of, retaining a data terminal within the docking apparatus and to apparatus for and methods of establishing and maintaining communicative contact with respective communications and power terminals within the docking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held, portable data collection terminals are well known as practical workstations which operators may readily port to various work sites and collect business transaction or inventory data at such work sites. The data collection terminals are therefore essential elements of many business systems, providing the ability to remotely update central processing units of these systems. Communication between the portable data collection terminals and the central data processing unit may be provided on a continuous basis, such as by RF data transceivers or other suitable wireless communications links. In many applications, batch data transfer from the data collection terminals to the respective information systems may be more practical and may be the preferred method of transfer.
Portable data collection terminals are typically powered by self-contained power sources, such as rechargeable batteries for example. The sizes or capacities of batteries are desirably chosen to permit each respective, portable data collection terminal to operate throughout a normal workday. At the end of an operational cycle, or at the end of a period of use, the data collection terminal may be inserted into a docking device, sometimes referred to as a terminal dock. When a data collection terminal is inserted into a terminal dock, or simply dock, the power source of the inserted data collection terminal becomes coupled to a battery recharging circuit. Recharging periods may be efficiently used by transferring collected data from the data collection terminal to a central data processing unit of a respective business system and by updating the data collection terminal with data and instructions for subsequent use as the batteries of the data collection terminal are being recharged.
The ability to pre-load a set of instructions into a data collection terminal before each use offers an opportunity to make the data collection terminals more task-specific and, hence, more user friendly. For example, a set of merchandise identification numbers and related instruction information may be transferred to the data collection terminal during the recharging period. During a subsequent use period, an operator may be directed by such transferred instructions to collect inventory data on the respective items of merchandise based on the specific merchandise identification numbers or codes which had been pre-loaded and which may appear in sequence as the desired inventory information is being collected. After inventory quantities on all pre-loaded items have been collected, the data collection terminal may inform the operator that the task is completed, and to return the data collection terminal to a docking device for a data transfer of the collected inventory information to the central processing unit.
The transfer of specific batches of information via a dock may also advantageously apply to other operations, such as to route delivery operations, for example, where a user of the data collection terminal may be out of radio contact with a fixed RF receiving station of a central data processing system. Thus, a docking device is generally regarded to be a most desirable, if not necessary, complement for a portable data collection terminal.
Usefulness of data collection terminals can be enhanced with increased accessibility to docking devices, particularly docking devices that are more facilitating by providing positive data collection terminal locking devices and ready, one-handed and effortless removal and reinsertion of data collection terminals from and into such docking devices.
Much engineering effort has already been directed to improving existing terminal docks. However, an inherent conflict continues to exist between a desire to reduce the amount of effort needed to insert or remove a data collection terminal into and from a dock, and a need to assure establishing proper terminal connections between electrical and communications terminals of an inserted data collection terminal and corresponding terminals of the dock. For example, it has been found that a single defective connection in a charge monitoring circuit may not only destroy a battery of the data collection terminal, but may actually destroy the data collection terminal itself. Also, intermittent breaks in data connections between a docked data collection terminal and its respective dock may cause errors to be transferred to a central processing unit, or may cause erroneous work requests to be transferred to the data collection terminal. Particularly in route operations, where such erroneous information may not be discovered until a driver has driven many miles, any data loss to or from a data collection terminal due to contact bounce or bad communications connections is clearly unacceptable.